


Pull Over

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, like shameless smut, model!kise, officer!Aomine, sex in a police car, such smut, uniform!kink (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's been at a photo shoot in America for two months and is on his way home when he gets pulled over by a police car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up for AoKise day, but I never manage to actually start something and finish it the same day, so I was delayed. Still, I hope you enjoy!

He’s generally a ray of sunshine. There isn’t a lot that can make him angry, at least not genuinely, soon-to-be-going-on-a-rampage angry. However, as he grips the steering wheel of his car, the siren behind him pushing into the very back of his head so it feels like it’s going to explode, Kise Ryouta has to wonder if this is truly his moment. The moment where he bursts, and thus turn out to be the sole reason for a serious homicide that follows.

It isn’t just because he’s tired — he’s had a fair deal of all-nighters through his life, he can _deal_ with lack of sleep — it’s also because he hasn’t done as much as touch a carb in two months. It’s _also_ because he is suffering from a severe jet lag, and it’s _also_ because he is on his way home. To his big comfy bed, to his big, muscly boyfriend, and the smell of the lavender candles they always light up in the bedroom whenever Kise’s been to America for a shoot.

All that combined has left him drained, and anxious to get home. To make matters worse, he’s one hundred percent sure he was driving like a saint, and despite that he’s getting pulled over? Steam is practically blowing out his ears.

Kise is fully prepared to release his rage on the approaching officer, mostly because he has money enough to do it and it will be well-worth the ticket, but instead he is left with such a shock that all he can do is gape dumbfounded at the scene. He doesn’t realize he’s scrolled down his window before a tanned arm comes into view, followed by a smirking face that he doesn’t know whether to kiss or punch.

“Do you know why I pulled you over, sir?”

Kise still isn’t able to find his voice. He just stares, and Aomine’s smirk widens.

“Well, sir?”

“A-Aominecchi, _wha_ —”

“Ah, no-no, that’s _Officer_ Aomine _._ Now, please step out of the vehicle so I can do a _thorough_ check-up.”

The model doesn’t question why he’s so hot all of the sudden; he’s far too overjoyed and turned on, so he practically falls out of the car when Aomine opens the door. No sooner has his legs touched the ground, before rough — yet never _too rough_ because Aominecchi is always just _perfect_ — grabs him and shoves him against the hood of his own vehicle. There are handcuffs locking around his wrists, and Kise’s entire face turns deep red with pure and utter _desire._

He can feel Aomine behind him, his bigger, more robust body pressing into him from behind. Kise has to turn his head, cheek held against the cold surface of his car, and then he registers Aomine’s breath in his ear. His heart leaps all up in his throat as his boyfriend whispers hotly: “I’ll repeat, do you know _why_ I pulled you over, sir?”

“No, Officer,” Kise whispers, hating the shakiness in his voice, and yet loving the way Aomine responds to it. The tanned male presses just a _bit_ harder against him, and Kise has to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly. The road is pretty much deserted, but _still,_ anyone can drive past them right now and get quite a show. It’s a good thing they’re not naked.

Well, _actually_ , Kise’s not sure if that is a good thing or not right now.

“It’s because a) you’ve been away for too-fucking long, b) you’re way too sexy for me to wait for at home and c) because I’m about to fuck the living daylights out of you.” And _that’s_ his Daiki. The blunt, jerkface he wouldn’t be able to stop loving even if he tried, and he doesn’t even care that those handcuffs are starting to hurt a bit, because suddenly he’s spun around, and the mouth he hasn’t touched with his own in _two months_ — how had he survived that again? — is now doing very sinful things to his lips.

Aomine grabs for his legs, and lifts so Kise can hook them around the tanned man’s waist. The officer then puts his strong arms behind Kise’s back to steady him. It’s a horribly sloppy walk to the police car, because Kise may be smaller than him, but he’s still not lightweight so Aomine almost loses his balance more than four times.

It’s not like they haven’t done kinky stuff before, but Kise has to say that being handcuffed in the back of Aomine’s police car when it’s been _so_ very long since he’s been touched like this— well, it beats everything they’ve ever done _ever_. He whines, the noises loud and clear, because he doesn’t give a _fuck_ if anyone hears them out on this road right now. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Aomine _almost_ rips his expensive Gucci shirt open.

He doesn’t though. Kise’s look is warning enough, and he hastily unbuttons instead of doing any damage.

“God, Aominecchi, I miss— _ahh_ , missed you,” Kise moans when the shirt, shoes and pants are off, leaving him only in a boxer that’s getting very, _very_ tight. He doesn’t really get an answer, just a kiss that leaves him breathless when Aomine pulls away to ravish his chest. A thumb traces his right nipple; he’s hot, and he’s _sweating_ , and now Aomine’s mouth is going in a _completely_ different direction.

“I missed you too; so fucking much,” Aomine growls as he pulls Kise just a bit closer. The model’s legs spread. His heart is all up in his throat as he moans Aomine’s name over and over. He’s slightly frustrated with the fact that his boyfriend’s uniform is still very much hugging his fit body in all the right ways, but at the same time he finds it ridiculously nice to look at it. He never quite understood people’s desires to have sex with people in uniforms until Aomine became a police officer and he saw him put on that badge for the first time.

Tanned, big hands gently massage the growing bulge in his boxers, mouth kissing Kise’s lips harshly one minute, before trailing down to bite all over his neck the next. Kise’s fingers curl into the deep blue hair, and he moans. He’s missed him so much. No one makes his stomach turn like Aominecchi does. It’s like there are permanent butterflies in there that grows in numbers for each nibble the former basketball player serves him.

It’s not fair his job requires for them to be apart for so long, but _hell_ does Aomine know how to welcome him home.

The grip on the officer’s hair tightens more when Aomine practically pulls his boxers off with his teeth. Kise knows that look. Aomine’s eyes are so _hungry_ , and it’s hard not to feel proud he’s the cause of it. There’s so much passion in there that Kise really wishes Aomine could see himself right now. See that look, so he can understand what it does to his sex-deprived boyfriend.

“P-please tell me you got lube, Aominecchi,” Kise moans. His cock is so erect it’s rather painful, and it doesn’t get any better — well actually it _does_ , but it’ll make it even harder to expect him to last — when Aomine’s hands lock around him to stroke, thumb paying special attention to his sore head.

“What part of ‘ _I’m going to fuck the living daylights out of you_ ’ did you forget, Kise?” Aomine whispers huskily against his ear, giving his earlobe a light suck, before reaching over to pull a bottle of lube from his back pocket. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t come prepared, did you?”

Kise moans then, because Aomine gives his cock a firm, yet gentle squeeze, and he’s only removed the _pants_ of his uniform. Aomine hands the bottle of lube to his shaky, handcuffed hands. He pops the tube open, the content smearing over his own fingers, before Aomine reaches his free hand out for him so he can do the same to him. Kise gets what his boyfriend wants, which kind of makes him proud ‘cause sex or no-sex, he still knows Aomine better than anyone. Except maybe Momoi, but she has pseudo-sibling privileges, so she doesn’t count.

He spreads lube over Aomine’s fingers until the tanned male withdraws the digits to insert them in him instead. Meanwhile Kise’s own trembling, lube-coated, hands lock around Aomine’s cock the best they can, trying to serve his partner some pleasurable strokes, but with Aomine preparing his entrance along with the handcuffs locked around his wrists, he doesn’t feel he’s doing a very good job.

“Kise…” Aomine growls, and Kise’s only response is a high-pitched gasp when Aomine pulls him closer against him. His fingers slip from his boyfriend’s erection the same moment Aomine lets go of his, and while the fingers still spread inside of him, Aomine’s free hand locks around the cuffs, pulling them back so the blond is forced to have his hands behind his head.

Kise feels like his entire body is on perfect display. It’s cramped in the back of the police car, but he doesn’t care about the slight discomfort. He wants Aomine. In him. Right now.

Before he can voice his desires, however, his boyfriend has vigorously grabbed his hips, and positioned himself in front of the prepared entrance. He slides in, and it’s tight, and perfect, and _hot_. It’s been so long, but it doesn’t make it less familiar. Aomine slides all the way in, and for a moment they just pant, sweat dripping their foreheads, a thin layer spread out over their bodies, or in Aomine’s case causing dark spots to appear all over the shirt of his uniform, particularly under his armpits.

Aomine’s dark-blue eyes practically bore their way into his, and Kise breaks a soft smile. Aomine’s lips cover that smile instantly, and just then he starts moving. It’s so _fast_. Kise claws on over his back, groans, and whimpers in-between the few breath-breaks he’s given from the constant kisses.

Aominecchi really has missed him. He’s known his boyfriend long enough to know these things by now. Although rough-sex in the back of a police car should speak volumes of how much Aomine’s longed for him, the constant kisses and rough thrusts are also extremely clear indicators.

Kise responds with great enthusiasm. He tangles his hair into the back of Aomine’s deep blue hair, and lunges his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth; the tongue-play that follows is almost as rough as the rocking of their joined bodies. It becomes a haze of lust, and love, and just pure _need_.

When he comes, Kise is convinced that the entire city of Tokyo hears him. He slumps against the seat, desperately attempting to catch his breath as the large, tan body above him withdraws enough for Aomine to pull out. The taller male practically falls on top of him again shortly after, nose burying against his neck. Aomine’s so _warm_. “Aominecchi, you’re crazy,” he murmurs, but his tone is fond, fingers threading through his boyfriend’s hair. “And now your shirt’s all dirty.”

“I missed you,” the officer grunts, as if that is explanation enough. “And it’s a _spare_.”

Kise draws his lip in-between his teeth, biting only slightly to conceal his ridiculously huge grin. It’s not that he doesn’t _know_  Aomine misses him when he goes to America for shoots, but he never gets tired of hearing it. His nose nuzzles the dark hair, and he sighs. “You’re a big baby. I wasn’t gone _that_ long.”

“ _Idiot_ , I’ll be the judge of that, and since when were two months not that long?”

Aomine pulls himself up slightly, throwing an annoyed glance around due to the cramped space, and Kise smirks. “Ne, Aominecchi, if you’re going to surprise me every time I get home from America I might accept abroad offers more often.”

He sees Aomine’s eyebrow twitch slightly. Suddenly, he’s all up in Kise’s face, and Kise _knows_ he’s lost the tease-battle he brought on, because Aomine hoists him up in his arms again, his breath ghosting over his face as he says: “Then I guess I’ll cut the surprises and just keep reminding you why you should stay _here_. With _me_.”

The gasp that follows is the loudest one yet when Aomine practically attacks his neck with his teeth. Kise throws his head back, a long-drawn moan pushing past his swollen lips, and he grips his boyfriend even tighter.

He can already tell he’ll be covered in love-bites till Christmas.

His agent is going to _kill him_.


End file.
